halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rtas 'Vadum
Rtas 'Vadum ist Commander der Special Operations der Allianz und wurde später zu einem der Anführer der Allianz Seperatisten, Schiffsmeister der Schatten der Absicht und Flottenmeister der Flotte der Vergeltung. Er war zudem der bisher einzig bekannte Special Operations Kommandant im Militärsystem der Allianz. Biographie Kindheit Über Rtas' Vorgeschichte ist kaum etwas bekannt und so liegen auch seine familiären Ursprünge vorerst im Dunkeln. Da Rtas aber an der besten Kriegsakademie in der Iruiru-Region in Yermo mit Auszeichnung promovierte (eine Auszeichnung, die Usze 'Taham ebenfalls erhielt), ist anzunehmen, dass Rtas' Wurzeln ebenfalls in Iruiru, oder der Umgebung liegen. Militärische Karriere Über den Aufstieg von Rtas und seine Rolle in den früheren Tagen des Allianz-Menschen-Krieges is nur wenig bekannt, allerdings war er später als überragender Schwertträger bekannt und diente als angesehener Commander in den Rängen der Special Operations in den Bereichen der Flottensicherheit der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit, weshalb er unweigerlich auch bei der Schlacht um Reach mitwirkte und später auch äusserst gefährliche Missionen bei der Schlacht um Einrichtung 04 anführte. Wie diese Missionen genau aussahen ist allerdings unbekannt. Die letzte Reise der Unendlicher Beistand Als die Unendlicher Beistand von einer damals noch unbekannten Gefahr geentert wurde, schickte der damalige Flottenmeister der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit, Thel 'Vadamee, Rtas 'Vadumee und einen Trupp seiner Special Operations Einheiten, bestehend aus Unggoy und Sangheili, um das Schiff vor den vermeintlich menschlichen Angreifern oder gar dem Dämon zu sichern und den Legaten, den Minister der Kausalforschung, der auf diesem Schiff war, zu schützen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. thumb|Rtas und sein Trupp auf der Unendlichen Beistand An Bord der Unendlicher Beistand angekommen, stieß der Trupp schnell auf feindlichen Widerstand und stellte schnell fest, dass es sich bei dem Feind nicht um Menschen, sondern der Flood handelte und so kämpfte sich Rtas mit seinen Männern zur Brücke vor und ließ jede Tür auf den Weg dorthin verschliessen, um die Flood aufzuhalten. Dort angekommen ordnete Rtas an, die Flotte zu kontaktieren, um die hoffnungslos verpestete Unendlicher Beistand zu zerstören und die Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren, was sich trotz Kommandocodes nicht bewerkstelligen ließ, da der Legat mit seinen eigenen Codes den Zugriff verweigerte, um zu verhindern, dass die Flood das Schiff gänzlich übernehmen konnte. Da man verhindern wollte, dass die Flood die Kontrolle über das Schiff gewinnt, war Rtas gezwungen, sich mit seinem Trupp zum Lazarett durchzukämpfen, um sich auf eine eventuelle Infizierung untersuchen zu lassen, was ihm schliesslich auch gelang, indem er die Plasmakanonen des Schiffs zum Überladen brachte und durch die Explosion, die die Brücke zerstörte, die Flood, welche an die Kommandocodes der SpecOps gelangt war, vorerst aufzuhalten. thumb|Rtas tritt die Tür ein Bei den Hydroponikkammern des Schiffs stieß der Trupp schliesslich auf den Legaten, der sich in einem geheimen Sicherheitsraum verschanzt und die Floodinfektion beobachtet hatte. Dort beschloss Rtas, nachdem er den Legaten bedroht und zur bedingungslosen Subordination ermahnt hatte, dass er mit vier seiner Sangheili zum Maschinenraum vorstossen sollte, um einen Slipspacekurs in die Sonne zu programmieren, um das Schiff zu zerstören, während Subcommander Bero 'Kusovai mit dem restlichen Trupp den Legaten zum Hangar eskortieren sollte, um den Phantom Glorreicher Fortschritt zu kontaktieren und die Flotte anzuordnen die Unendlicher Beistand zu vernichten. Nach einigen brutalen Auseinandersetzungen mit der Flood, bei denen alle vier seiner begleitenden Samngheili im Kampf gefallen waren, erreichte Rtas schliesslich den Maschinenraum, wo er mit dem Protogravemind des Schiffs konfrontiert wurde, welcher ihm den durch Floodsporen infizierten Bero 'Kusovai schickte, um Rtas aufzuhalten. Da Kusovai Rtas im Schwertkampf überlegen war, bediente sich Rtas einer selbstmnörderischen Taktik, um seinene ehemaligen Freund besiegen zu können. Zwar gelang der Schachzug und der infizierte Kusovai wurde von Rtas' Plasmaschwert erschlagen, allerdings verlor Rtas so seine beiden linken Mandibeln und wurde zusätzlich am linken Arm schwer verletzt, als er sich in die Klingen des Subcomanders geworfen hatte, was ihm schliesslich seine ikonischen Narben einbrachte. Nachdem Rtas den Tod seines ehemaligen Freundes geehrt hatte, gelang es ihm über den Phantom im Hangar die Unendlicher Beistand zu verlassen, bevor diese zwei Minuten später in die Sonne sprang. thumb|Rtas gegen Bero Zwar schaffte es Rtas nicht die Unendlicher Beistand zurückzuerobern und den Legaten zu beschützen, was der Flotte der speziellen Gerechtigkeit Probleme machte, allerdings war die Mission keine vollkommene Niederlage, da er die Flood aufhalten konnte, um so weitaus schlimmere Folgen zu verhindern. Die schweren Verletzungen, die Rtas bei dieser Mission davontrug und der Verlust all seiner Männer, waren vermutlich der prägende Moment, der dazu geführt hatte, dass Rtas später die Leben der Männer unter seinem Kommando sehr bedacht einsetze. Zwar überlebte Rtas die Zerstörung von Einrichtung 04, allerdings wurde er später von der Flottensicherheit entlassen und anderen Aufgaben in den Rängen der SpecOps zugeteilt, dessen Missionen ihn von Hohe Wohltätigkeit wegführten. Die Suche nach den Ketzern thumb|Rtas' Vadum im Gespräch mit dem Gebieter. Nach der Verurteilung von Thel 'Vadam und seiner Ernennung zum Gebieter, bekam Rtas den Auftrag, nach dem Ketzer Sesa 'Refumee zu suchen und diesen im Namen der Hierarchen zu exekutieren, welcher sich auf der Gasmine bei Treshold aufhielt. Diesen Auftrag führte er mit mehreren Lanzen seiner SpecOps bestehend aus Unggoy und Sangheili, sowie der Mithilfe des neuen Gebieters durch. Systematisch wurde die Gasmine infiltriert, um nach Sesa zu suchen, dabei trennten sich Rtas immer wieder vom Gebieter, um mit den übrigen Lanzen andere Bereiche der Mine zu unterscuehen. Als schliesslich der Ketzeranführer in die Enge getrieben wurde und sich einschloss, um dem herannahenden Sturm zu entgehen, beschloss der Gebieter die Angelegenheit selbst zuende zu führen und Rtas zog sich mit seinen Männern zurück und beobachtete den Endkampf, bei dem der gebieter Sesa tötete und das Orakel an sich nahm. Der Beginn der Rebellion Nachdem die Rebellion begann, kämpfte der Commander mit Thel' gegen die Brutes. Mit Hilfe eines Scarabs konnten sie die feindlichen Jiralhanae stoppen. Währenddessen versuchte Rtas, die Schatten der Absicht zu entern. Schlacht um die Erde Obwohl Rtas mit einer Flotte aus hunderten Sangheilischiffen Einrichtung 05 unter Quarantäne stellte und bewachte, hielt die Blockede der gewaltigen Infizierung nicht stand und einem einzelnen infizierten Schlachtkreuzer gelang die Flucht. Mit einem Kontingent aus mehren Schiffen und der Schatten der Absicht als Flagschiff, verfolgte Rtas den infizierten Kreuzer bis zur Erde, wo dessen Männer die lokale Kontamination bei Voi bekämpften und das Areal verglast wurde. Durch den Rat des Gebieters liess sich Rtas 'Vadum schliesslich davon überzeugen nur einen Teil des Kontinents durch Verglasung zu sterilisieren, statt wie anfangs beabsichtigt, den ganzen Planeten zu verglasen. Obwohl dieser Umstand die Verhandlungen mit den Menschen erschwerte, willigte man schliesslich ein, vorübergehend mit den Menschen zusammenzuarbeiten und die Verfolgung von Wahrheits Flotte durch das Portal mit menschlicher Unterstützung fortzusetzen, obwohl Rtas dies eher widerstrebte. Die Arche thumb|Rtas erteilt das Feuer. Als der Rtas' Flottenverband schliesslich das Portal passierte und sich bei der Arche wiederfand, wurden sie prompt im Orbit über dieser von den Schiffen aus Wahrheits Flotte angegriffen und eine erbitterte Schlacht entbrannte. Obwohl Wahrheits Flotte zahlenmässig derer von Rtas dreifach überlegen war, gelang es Rtas sich zu behaupten und alle feindlichen Schiffe zu vernichten, um so den Luftraum über der Arche zu sichern, während seine Verbündeten am Boden weiterkämpften. Als plötzlich das verseuchte Hohe Wohltätigkeit durch das Portal zur Arche gelangte, wurde die Schatten der Absicht überraschend angegriffen, von den floodverseuchten Trümmern getroffen und schwer beschädigt, so dass sie sich vorerst zurückziehen musste, um die gröbsten Schäden zu reparieren, da Rtas durch die ausgefallenen Waffensysteme der Schatten der Absicht nicht in der Lage war das Wrack von Hohe Wohltätigkeit durch Verglasung zu sterilisieren. Nachdem Wahrheit getötet wurde und man beabsichtigte den unfertigen Haloersatz zu zünden, um der lokalen Floodverseuchung Herr zu werden, evakuierte man alle menschlichen und sangheilianischen Truppen auf die Schatten der Absicht und Rtas zog sich mit dem Schiff durch das Portal zur Erde zurück. Nach dem Allianz-Menschen-Krieg thumb|Thel 'Vadam und Rtas 'Vadum nach dem Krieg. Am 3. März 2553, nachdem der Allianz-Menschen-Krieg vorerst beendet war, zog sich Rtas mit dem Gebieter an Bord der Schatten der Absicht von der Erde zurück und steuerte Sanghelios an, um ihre Heimatwelt zu schützen. Welchen politischen Weg Rtas 'Vadum schliesslich einschlug und welche Rolle er für das zukünftige Sanghelios spielte, ist unbekannt, allerdingst ist anzunehmen dass er weiterhin mit der Statten der Absiocht und seinen Männern um den Schutz von Sanghelios bemüht ist und, gegen die verbliebenen Allianzkräftre kämpft. Trivia * Rtas Vadum ist der einzig bekannte Schiffsmeister dessen Rüstung silber, statt gold ist. en:Rtas Vadum Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Allianz Separatisten Kategorie:Sangheili Kategorie:Schiffsmeister